daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawamoto Lava
|bloodtype = O-|affiliation = DayBreak Academy|occupation = Singer Prefect Model|type = Cool|brand = Spice Chord|cv = Watanabe Akeno|singer = Mamiko Noto|user = Chemmiechum|tcolourcode = Carmine (#A60D1A)|unit = Luminous Code|image = Lava Photo.png|tcolour = Silver Silver|song = Butterfly}} 1= "Chips" |-|2= TBA Lava Kawamoto '( ) is a 1st year High School student at Daybreak Academy. She is a cool type idol whose primary brand is Spice Chord. Along with Miyawaki Isabel and Barahona Ryuu, the three are a part of the unit called Luminous Code ' '''(ルミナスくコード ). Later in Episode 5, Lava, Isabel, and Miku formed a trio-unit, �������� ����������. She is a Prefect of Earth House. She is one of the top 10 Ace Model of the Academy. She doesn't talk much. The only time she'll talk is with a good friend, doing an idol activity, or on stage. Other than that she does not talk. Bio Appearance Lava is 170cm tall. Her natural hair color is Cherry Pie. Her hair is luscious straight that is brought to shoulder length because she doesn't take care of her hair; she always has her hair very messy. Her eye color is Yellow; the shape of her eyes is Upturned. Her facial structure is heart-shaped. Nose shape structure is a low nose bridge. The eyebrows are Hard Angled as the ears are pointed. Fair skin tone. Her body structure is a rectangular shape with a waist curve. Her weight is 117 Ibs. The length of her arms slightly passes the torso (fingertip). Her feet size are always a size eight. She seems to be very fit. Her clothing style always has to be very comfortable for her to wear when she is not modeling. She usually wears Spice Chords outfits likes the style. Her shoes are the same as her clothing options if they're comfortable then she'll wear them. Personality Lava is the type of person who doesn't say much. Instead, she observes. She is persistent sometimes determinedly so, obstinate in the face of adversity, and stubborn to the point of utter exasperation. This ability to hang on through tough times and bad as well as her emotional strength makes her a force to be reckoned. She is very patient with anything to the point where she doesn't like to rush. Lava is very devoted to something she aims for like modeling; her biggest dream is to walk for New York Fashion Week. Very much responsible. Since she is the oldest child of the family, she used to take her of her siblings while her parents were busy at work having the leader type figure Lava sometimes lazy when it comes to morning, but she isn't a slob having her bed neatly made before heading out of her dorm. Sometimes she dozes off into space, forgetting what is going on. Background Lava was born in a big family in the Kanto region in Japan. Her father is a policeman while her mother is a Doctor. She joined a dojo club when she was 8 to learned to defend herself at a young age if anything were to happen to her. She doesn't talk much about her background~ History 2016 * Enrolled in Daybreak Academy * First Modeling Shoot, Youtube Video. * Entered Modeling Rookie Tournament- 1st Runner Up * Entered Female Idol Rookie Competition- 5th Place 2017 * Joined Luminous Code as the 3rd member. Involved in the "Hey" single. * First Magazine Photoshoot * Entered the Second Year * Begins taking extra modeling lessons * Entered Modeling Junior Tournament- 3rd Runner Up * Debuted as an extra actor * Participated in Junior Modeling Tournament- Winner 2018 * Entered the Third Year * Involved in LumiCode's Hey Single. 2019 * Involved in LumiCode's Focus On Me Single * Entered the Fourth Year * Collab with 2skies and Lumicode. Formed Baby Blues with Miku and Isabel. * Modeled at Paris Fashion Week * Competed for Summer Fashion Tournament (Second Alternate) ** Walked the runway for the brand and stared in monthly Fashion Magazine * Idol Boot Camp in South Korea * Involved in LumiCode's HeartBeat Single * Involved in LumiCode's Deck The Halls Single Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = |-|Family = *'''Kawamoto Goyori- Father * Kawamoto Yasami- Mother * Kawamoto Katsubei- Younger Brother * Kawamoto Chotane- Younger Brother * Kawamoto Yusuka- Younger Brother * Kawamoto Inesaki- Younger Brother * Kawamoto Narikoji- Youngest Brother * Kawamoto Urezume- Youngest Sister |-|Business= - Staff = }} Idol Information Courses * ᴅᴜꜱᴋ ᴍᴏᴅᴇʟɪɴɢ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 2 * ɢᴏʟᴅᴇɴ ꜱᴘᴇᴇᴄʜ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 3 * ꜱᴏʟᴀʀ ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 4 Aura Her aura is comprised of every broken illuminated (all) gemstones floating around Lava. The gemstones get brighter during her performance. Five flames of different colors ( Blue, Yellow, Orange, Lavender Purple, Mint Green) circulate around. The fire gets bigger during her performance. Yellow stars floating around, black butterflies below her. Career - ꜱᴏʟᴏ ᴀʟʙᴜᴍꜱ= |-|TBA= - ʟᴜᴍɪɴᴏᴜꜱ ᴄᴏᴅᴇ= Hey ' *Story *Karma *Cosmic Adventure *Swim Drop *Animal Love '''Focus On Me ' *Super Flight *Edge *One Room Disco '''HeartBeat *Love&Life *Love Empire *Love Letter - �������� ����������= *Uncover - ꜰᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇᴅ ꜱᴏɴɢꜱ= }} - ������������= |-|Aikatsu = - ������������= |-|Tv Shows = she starred in several shows, but not the main characters - ����������������= Lava has been in several magazines, runways, and commercials. She continues to do till this day. - ������������= - ������������������������= * Episode 4 ** Stage2 ** Stage 6 ** Stage 7 ** Stage 8 }} Skills |-|Modeling = When she started her journey at Daybreak Academy, Lava didn't know anything about Modeling. She felt outcasted because of it. She got interested in Modeling as she saw models walk the runway on Tv and decided she wanted to be one. In the year 2017, She began talking extra lessons to improve this skill. She wanted to become like the idols of the past instead of the present models who can barely even walk or social media models. She is slowly improving. One sentence to describe this skill; a force to reckon with. Lava has dramatically improved this skill for four years. You can see her personality when she walks on stage or having her photo taken. Taking extra lessons did help her. She is close to the Naomi Campell walk. |-|Singing= Vocal Range: Soprano |-|Dancing = |-|Acting = |-| Fighting= Etymology Lava is a unique name. It is written as Name is unknown Kawamoto is written as Written in two ways, both meaning ‘source of the river’ Trivia * Charm Point: '''Eyes * '''Favorite Genres: Rock and Pop * Favorite Animal: 'Leopards * '''Favorite color(s): ' Red and Black * '''Hobbies: Eating Chips * Blood Type: '''O- * '''Penlight Color: '''Yellow * '''Horoscope: Libra * She has a bad habit of having her finger in her mouth. * Because of her father, Lava knows how to fight in different styles. * Lava was inspired by an old anime show called Burst Angel. A character whose name is also Lava. ** Her Singing Actress is Mamiko Noto who played Amaha(Witchblade) * For her physical training. Lava takes the approach of Military training. You'll mostly see her at the track training very intensely. * She loves to eat chips, her second favorite is any snacks. * She is always asked out by idol trainees but rejects them. ** She sees Victor as a friend. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Spice Chord Category:Luminous Code